Flight of the Raven
by Demon Lord Satan
Summary: Two years before Eliwood sets out to find his father, tragedy befell House Cornwell. The man who would later become known as Raven was left with nothing except a desire for revenge, and no one except a monk who wouldn't leave his side no matter what happened.


"Lord Raymond?"

Silence. No response. Lucius knocked on the door again, increasingly concerned.

"Lord Raymond!"

Again, silence. For what had seemed like an age, Lucius had been listening to terrible sounds coming from Raymond's room, crashes, clangs, and screams, almost as if the young lord had been in a fight with some intruder, until suddenly, with a snap and a final clang, this dreadful silence fell, even more deafening than the noises before. He was deeply agitated, but Raymond had instructed him to leave him alone. Surely, if he needed help, he would have called…? Perhaps he wouldn't; perhaps he would have simply assumed no one would be there to aid him. In normal times, there would be no question, but in the eight years Lucius had served House Cornwell, he had never seen Raymond so distraught. The worst part was, if Raymond did assume no one would be around, he wouldn't be far from wrong.

The blond-haired monk fidgeted uncomfortably in front of the door. It wasn't his place to question or disobey a direct order, he knew, but this unnatural stillness… He would rather be scolded than suffer another minute of it. He hesitantly opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing Raymond, who appeared to be unharmed but had his gaze fixed on a slim practice sword that had snapped in half, the hilt still in his clenched fist. As he glanced around the room, Lucius gasped softly; it almost looked like there really had been a fight, with the furniture in ruins and deep scores in the walls.

"Lord… Lord Raymond? Are you… are you well?" Lucius wavered, regretting the words as soon as he spoke. What sort of question was that to ask now, of all times?

Raymond's head snapped up, red hair falling into his eyes, and he glared at the other man, an actual glare, as opposed to his neutral expression that was often taken for a scowl. "I told you… to leave me alone," he growled as he slowly stood. "Why are you still here?"

The tone of his voice made it clear that this was closer to a demand for the monk to leave than an actual question, but Lucius answered regardless, albeit hesitantly, "I was worried-"

"Worried? Pah…" The redhead's face softened almost imperceptibly; most wouldn't have noticed, but having known him for eight years, Lucius recognized the slight difference. He was still far from calm, but his anger was not directed at the servant before him, at least. "I'm sure the others were 'worried' too, and they're long gone by now."

"Lord Raymond, I would never…" A hint of reproach entered Lucius's voice.

"... Peace, Lucius. I know you wouldn't." The young lord—no, not truly a lord any longer—the young man suddenly sighed, "You may leave. There's nothing here for you anymore. House Cornwell is no more."

"What will you do?" the monk queried.

"Find out who is responsible and make them pay," Raymond answered without a moment's hesitation. His dark eyes, full of vengeful fire, met Lucius's calmer blue ones.

"I'll go with you."

"What? You no longer serve House Cornwell. I have nothing to offer you for your services."

"Be that as it may… House Cornwell is the only home I've ever known. Your parents and you were so kind to me… I wish to continue to aid you however I can."

"So you have nowhere else to go… Fine. I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Lord Raymond."

"Hm." In response to the blond man's inquisitive look, the younger stated, "You should stop calling me that. I'm no lord, not anymore. And Raymond… I am no longer Raymond. That was the name of the son of House Cornwell…"

"You're taking another name, then? What is it?"

Lucius's question was met with no answer, and the two were quiet for some time. Eventually, the heavy silence was broken by a soft "kraa" from outside.

"Was that a raven? Those are said to bring bad luck," Lucius commented.

"Bad luck? How fitting," Raymond replied dryly. "I've had my bad luck, now to return it to whoever killed my parents…"

"Would that make you a Raven, then?" Lucius suggested, hoping to turn the conversation away from that incident for the moment, fearing that his lord would give in to his rage again.

"Raven… Yes, I like it," the newly-nicknamed Raven chuckled without humor. "Now, to find out who is responsible, so I can give them the death they deserve…"

"Forgive me, Lord Raym- ah, Raven… but it's getting late. Do you not think it would be best to rest and recover from the day first?" The monk fidgeted slightly, twisting the blue fabric of his robes between his fingers, sending a silent prayer to Saint Elimine that Raymond would feel calmer after sleeping and perhaps be willing to change his mind about this revenge.

Raven shot Lucius a challenging stare, as if he suspected his ulterior motive, but evidently saw the wisdom in the suggestion regardless as he responded, "Very well. Tomorrow."

"Ah, Lord Ray… Raven, are you going to remain in your room still?" The only response he received being an apathetic shrug and a wave out the door, Lucius exited, calling over his shoulder softly, "Goodnight! I pray you will be able to sleep well!" before gently shutting the door behind him and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Elimine help me…"

* * *

A/N: Oh hey. I'm still alive. Sorry I kinda died for a couple years. College is a thing. Can posting two things in one night make up for that? Probably not, but take them anyway. _  
_That's all I've really got to say. Goodnight/morning/day/whatever.


End file.
